


Obliviate

by silentchorus



Category: German Youtube, YouTube Deutschland, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fantastic Beasts AU, Harry Potter AU, Kelay, M/M, Magic, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentchorus/pseuds/silentchorus
Summary: Harry Potter / Fantastic Beasts AUDominik ist ein Magier, Dario ein Muggel. Sie haben eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit, doch einer der beiden erinnert sich nicht mehr an sie. Ist die Kraft Ihrer Liebe stärker als die Magie die die beiden trennte?
Relationships: Dominik/Dario, Kedos/Delay, TheKedosZone/DelayLP





	Obliviate

* * *

**New York City, 1926**

* * *

Dominik Zone verließ gerade das Kongressgebäude und machte sich, statt wie die meisten Tage direkt nach der Arbeit nach Hause zu gehen, auf den Weg zum Markt. Er schritt die Stufen des stattlichen Gebäudes nach unten und beäugte seine Umgebung. Es hatte gerade geregnet und die steinerne Treppe war noch nass. Auf den unteren Stufen standen ein paar Kinder, die ihn staunend betrachteten. Er warf ihnen ein freundliches Lächeln zu, als er an ihnen vorbei schritt. Von außen sah er aus wie ein Geschäftsmann. Er trug einen feinen Anzug, darüber einen langen, dunklen Mantel, schöne Stiefel, in seiner rechten Hand seinen ledernen Koffer und einen schwarzen Regenschirm. Das Haupt des Bärtigen zierte ein einfacher Hut und um den Hals trug er einen gestreiften Schal, den er schon seit Schulzeiten besaß. Zwar schien er von außen ein gewöhnlicher Geschäftsmann zu sein, doch eigentlich war er das nicht. Eigentlich war das alles nicht so wie es schien. Eigentlich war all das nur Fassade. Dominik Zone war kein normaler Mensch, genauso wenig wie die Anderen im Kongress. Sie alle waren Zauberer. Verborgen vor den No-Majs, oder auch Muggeln, lebten sie, direkt unter ihnen.

Er schlenderte durch den Markt, begutachtete die Stände und überlegte, was er kaufen sollte. Gerade war er vor einem der Stände stehen geblieben und hatte einen Apfel in die Hand genommen, um ihn näher zu betrachten. Er drückte dem Händler ein paar Münzen in die Hand und ließ den Apfel in seiner Manteltasche verschwinden. Als er in die Tasche fasste, striff seine Hand seinen Zauberstab. Es war ein wunderschöner Stab, gefertigt aus Erlenholz und Einhornhaar, passte er perfekt zu ihm. Es war ein Stab für rücksichtsvolle und hilfsbereite Zauber, loyal denen gegenüber, die der guten Seite der Magie treu blieben. Dominik seufzte, wenn doch nur all die Muggel wüssten, dass Zauberer unter ihnen lebten und sie in Frieden miteinander leben könnten, das hätte so vieles einfacher gemacht. Doch so einfach war es nicht, woran er leider auch nichts ändern konnte. Er sah wieder auf und blickte zu dem Händler, war er doch einige Zeit nur still da gestanden und hatte nachgedacht, doch dieser schien nichts davon mitbekommen zu haben und hatte sich schon längst einem anderen Kunden zugewandt.

Als er sich umdrehte, um zum nächsten Stand weiter zu gehen, stieß er mit jemandem zusammen. Er konnte die Person gerade noch so halten, bevor sie mit ihm zu Boden fiel. Sein Gegenüber, ein großer Mann, ebenfalls mit Anzug und Mantel bekleidet, meinte, sich noch an ihm festklammernd "Entschuldigung! Es tut mir außerordentlich leid! Wo habe ich nur wieder meine Augen! Ich hoffe es ist Ihnen nichts passiert? Bitten sie vielmals um Verzeihung!" Gerade als Dominik etwas erwidern wollte, wurde ihm klar wen er dort vor sich hatte. Sein Atem stockte und sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Er kannte diesen Mann nur zu gut. Es war einige Zeit her, seit er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. "Dario!" hauchte er dem Anderen entgegen. "Wie schön dich zu sehen!" Fröhlich lächelte er den Anderen an, während er sprach. Ein verwirrter Blick des Größeren. "Entschuldigung? Haben wir uns schon einmal gesehen? Sie kommen mir bekannt vor, aber ich bin mir gerade nicht so ganz sicher." Ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in Dominiks Brust. Dario hatte keinerlei Erinnerung an ihn. "Ja, wir kennen uns. Aber es ist schon eine Weile her." Er schluckte, die Erinnerung schmerzte und als er ihn nach all den Jahren so wieder sah, schossen ihm all diese Bilder wieder in den Kopf.

"Wer waren Sie nochmal?" Als Dario das sagte und ihn dabei so ansah, fühlte es sich an, als würde das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren. Er hatte ihn vergessen. Er hatte all das vergessen was sie zusammen durchgemacht hatten. Er hatte einfach alles vergessen. Es brach ihm das Herz den Größeren so zu sehen. Mit diesem Blick voller Trauer und Verwirrung. Es tat Dario so leid, dass er ihn nicht erkannte, nicht wusste wer er war. Doch was konnte er auch schon dafür? Es war nicht seine Schuld gewesen, dass er alles vergessen hatte. "Dominik Zone, das ist mein Name." Er zwang sich ein Lächeln auf und versuchte sich den Schmerz nicht ankennen zu lassen. Der Andere lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. "Freut mich, Herr Zone. Ich bin Dario Verzögerung, aber das scheinen Sie ja bereits zu wissen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich mich nicht an Sie erinnere, Herr Zone." Wie sollte er auch. Musste er doch alles vergessen. Wurden ihm doch alle Erinnerungen genommen. _"Wer waren Sie nochmal?"_ Diese Worte schallten durch seinen Kopf. Er hatte erwartet, dass Dario vergessen hatte. Doch, dass er ihn nicht einmal mehr erkannte schmerzte sehr.

"Das ist schon in Ordnung, Herr Verzögerung. Ich nehme es Ihnen nicht übel." Er lächelte den Anderen aufmunternd an. Musste er sich jetzt wohl oder übel damit abfinden, dass er ihn nicht mehr erkannte. Zwar schmerzte diese Tatsache sehr, doch wenigstens musste Dario so den Schmerz ihrer Trennung nicht ertragen. "Ich verstehe nicht, wie ich Sie vergessen konnte, Herr Zone. Sie scheinen ein äußerst interessanter Mann zu sein." sprach sein Gegenüber und lächelte ihn ebenfalls an. Ein Stich in seinem Herzen, wusste Dominik doch genau, wieso der Andere ihn vergessen hatte. War es doch seine Schuld gewesen. Gerade als Dominik etwas erwidern wollte, donnerte es. Erschrocken zuckten die beiden zusammen und sahen nach oben. Der Himmel war voll dunkler Wolken und kaum eine Sekunde später begann es auch schon zu regnen. Blitzschnell zog Dominik seinen Regenschirm hervor und öffnete ihn. Er stellte sich nah an Dario und hielt den Schirm über sich und ihn, damit sie nicht nass wurden.

Der Größere lächelte ihn dankend an und meinte dann, skeptisch nach oben blickend "Ich befürchte, ich habe meinen Schirm vergessen. Das wird wohl ein feuchter Nachhauseweg." Dominik entgegnete sofort, ohne wirklich darüber nachgedacht zu haben, was er da sagte "Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich Sie gerne begleiten, dann werden Sie nicht nass!" Erst als diese Worte seinen Mund schon verlassen hatten, wurde ihm klar, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Er hatte Dario, der ihn vermutlich für einen eigenartigen Fremden hielt, gerade angeboten ihn nach Hause zu begleiten. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Er wollte sich gerade schon entschuldigen, als Dario meinte "Wirklich? Das wäre großartig! Aber ich will Ihnen auch keine Umstände bereiten, Herr Zone." Dominik erwiderte sofort, froh darüber, dass Dario sich über sein Angebot freute "Aber nicht doch! Sie bereiten mir keinerlei Umstände! Ich möchte ja auch nicht, dass Sie sich bei diesem Wetter erkälten."

So kam es, dass Dominik Dario zu seiner Wohnung begleitete. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie durch New Yorks Straßen, während der Kleinere seinen Regenschirm in ihrer Mitte hielt und der Regen auf den Schirm prasselte. Auf dem Weg begannen sie sich zu unterhalten und Dominik merkte, wie sehr er den Anderen vermisst hatte. Je näher sie Darios Wohnung kamen, umso mehr schmerzte Dominiks Herz. Er hatte ihn so sehr vermisst und wollte sich noch nicht schon wieder von ihm verabschieden müssen. Als sie dann vor seiner Tür standen, meinte Dario "Vielen Dank, dass Sie mich begleitet haben! Ohne Sie wäre ich wohl völlig durchnässt hier angekommen." Dominik grinste den Anderen fröhlich an und sagte "Kein Problem! Ich habe Sie sehr gerne begleitet! Ich danke Ihnen auch für das gute Gespräch, Herr Verzögerung." Sein Gegenüber sprach lächelnd "Ich würde unser Gespräch auch gerne noch etwas fortführen. Möchten Sie vielleicht noch etwas mit nach oben kommen? Natürlich nur, wenn sich das zeitlich einrichten lässt, ich will Sie ja nicht unnötig aufhalten."

Sein Herz machte einen Sprung. Dario wollte ihn tatsächlich noch etwas länger bei sich haben. Glücklich meinte er "Diesem Angebot würde ich sehr gerne nachkommen, wenn Sie so möchten." Der Größere zog seinen Schlüssel aus der Tasche und schloss die Tür auf. Dominik folgte ihm in das Gebäude und sie stiegen gemeinsam die knarzende Holztreppe nach oben. Dario führte ihn in seine Wohnung und bedeutete ihm im Wohnzimmer Platz zu nehmen. Dominik ließ sich auf einem der dunkelbraunen Sessel nieder und begutachtete den kleinen Raum, während Dario sich daran machte ein paar Kerzen anzuzünden und ein Feuer im Kamin zu entfachen. Der Raum war zwar klein, jedoch sehr gemütlich. Außer den Sesseln befanden sich noch ein kleiner Beistelltisch, eine alte Stehlampe und ein Teppich im Zimmer. Die Wände waren mit Fotografien und Gemälden behangen, Dario hatte schon immer einen Hang zur Kunst gehabt. Dieser Gedanke ließ Dominik lächeln, er hatte ihn so sehr vermisst.

Seine Gedanken wurden durch Dario unterbrochen, der sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte und fragte "Soll ich Tee aufsetzen? Möchten Sie eine Tasse?" Dominik nahm das Angebot dankend an und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, während der Andere sich daran machte Wasser für den Tee aufzukochen. Dann wurden zwei Tassen mit frischem Tee auf dem Beistelltisch platziert und Dario setzte sich zu seinem Gast. Die beiden begannen ihr Gespräch von vorhin fortzuführen, während sie hin und wieder an ihrem Tee nippten. Irgendwann im Laufe waren sie zum "du" umgestiegen und es freute den Kleineren sehr, dass er seinen Dario nicht mehr mit "Sie" ansprechen musste. Dominik wusste so viel über Dario, er kannte ihn fast schon besser als sich selbst, wusste alles was der Andere liebte. So lenkte er ihre Unterhaltung gezielt auf Themen die Dario gern mochte und es tat ihm so gut zu sehen, wie der Andere strahlte, während er über diese Dinge redete. Es war unglaublich schön für Dominik, sich wieder mit Dario zu unterhalten. Doch im Hinterkopf hatte er immer noch den Schatten der sich über ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit gelegt hatte.

* * *

sechs Jahre zuvor 

* * *

Dominik hatte gerade seinen Abschluss an der Ilvermorny Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gemacht, als er Dario kennenlernte. Zuvor hatte er niemals geglaubt, dass jemand sein Leben so auf den Kopf stellen konnte, vor allem kein Muggel, doch Dario hatte genau das getan. Dominik befand sich gerade auf einer Fähre nach New York. Nachdem er seine Schulausbildung an der nordamerikanischen Zauberschule erfolgreich abgeschlossen hatte, wollte er in die Großstadt, um bei der Macusa, dem magischen Kongress der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, zu arbeiten. Er hatte sich auf dem Deck auf eine Bank gesetzt und las ein Buch, um sich die Zeit bis zur Ankunft zu vertreiben. Seine Wahl war auf "Fantastic Beasts and where to find them" von dem britischen Autoren Newt Scamander gefallen. Ganz vertieft in ein Kapitel über den faszinierenden Donnervogel, merkte er kaum, wie sich jemand neben ihn setzte. Erst, als ihn jemand auf die Schulter tippte, tauchte er wieder aus seiner Traumwelt auf.

Er zuckte zusammen und richtete seinen Blick auf die Person neben ihm. Ein rothaariger junger Mann, etwa in seinem Alter, hatte sich neben ihm auf der Bank niedergelassen und lächelte ihn freundlich an. Als Dominik nichts sagte, meinte der Andere "Hallo! Was lesen Sie denn da?" Etwas überrumpelt von der freundlichen Art des Fremden sagte er "Ich... eh... ich lese ein Buch über Zauberer und magische Wesen." Der Größere meinte "Oh, wie schön! Ich mag solche Bücher. In solchen Welten ist alles immer viel schöner! Der Gedanke von Magie ist wirklich faszinierend! Wie schön es doch nur wäre, wenn es Zauberei wirklich gäbe." Dominik schluckte, wusste er doch, dass Magie wirklich existierte, war er doch selbst ein Zauberer. Die Art des Anderen erstaunte ihn, mit welcher Faszination er sprach. "Ja, Magie... Eine faszinierende Sache... Darf ich nach Ihrem Namen fragen? Ich bin Dominik Zone." sagte er lächelnd. Der Große erwiderte sofort "Oh, natürlich! Wie unhöflich von mir! Mein Name ist Dario Verzögerung. Schön Sie kennen zu lernen, Herr Zone!"

Das war der Beginn einer tiefen Freundschaft, mehr sogar, einer Liebe. Auf der Fähre hatten sie sich besser kennengelernt und gemerkt, wie gut sie sich verstanden. In New York angekommen, trennten sich ihre Wege dann. Doch nicht für allzu lange. Zuvor hatten sie noch ihre Adressen ausgetauscht und bemerkt, dass ihre Wohnungen sogar im gleichen Viertel lagen. Von da an trafen sie sich fast jeden Tag. Beide waren froh um den Freund den sie nun schon in der noch so fremden Stadt gefunden hatten. Mit der Zeit hatte Dominik immer tiefere Gefühle für den Größeren entwickelt, bis man schon nicht mehr von rein freundschaftlichen Gefühlen sprechen konnte. Sie hatten sich unglaublich gern und verbrachten viel Zeit zusammen, lachten viel, freuten sich immer den Anderen zu sehen. Lange rang Dominik mit sich, bis er sich dann doch endlich traute und Dario fragte, ob er mit ihm ausgehen wollte. Freudig hatte der Andere zugestimmt und sich ihm um den Hals geworfen, hatte er doch auch Gefühle entwickelt.

Dann hatten sie ihr erstes Date. Dominik hatte ihn in ein schickes Restaurant ausgeführt, sie hatten einen wirklich schönen Abend, eigentlich so wie sonst, aber doch auch anders, war es doch keine normale Verabredung wie sonst, sondern ein Date. Als sie sich danach auf den Rückweg machten, durch die dunklen Gassen New Yorks, verschränkten sie ihre Hände, als wäre es selbstverständlich. Dominik begleitete den Größeren noch bis zu seiner Wohnung. Als sie dann dort voreinander standen, nahm Dominik beide von Darios Händen, lächelte ihn an und meinte "Das war ein sehr schöner Abend, Dario." Dieser erwiderte sein Lächeln und sagte "Ja, der Abend war wirklich sehr schön." Dann zog der Kleinere seinen Freund zu sich und legte seine Arme um ihn, der Andere tat es ihm gleich. Sie waren sich nun ganz nah, Dominiks Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Langsam kamen sie sich noch näher, bis sie den warmen Atem des Anderen schon auf ihrer Haut spüren konnten. Dann vereinten sie endlich ihre Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss.

* * *

vier Jahre zuvor 

* * *

Zwei Jahre waren schon vergangen seit diesem Tag und die beiden waren immer noch unglaublich glücklich. Sie waren mittlerweile zusammen in eine Wohnung gezogen, sie hatten sowieso jede freie Minute miteinander verbracht, also machte es kaum einen Unterschied. Gerade lagen die beiden wieder, nach einem langen Arbeitstag, miteinander im Bett und Dominik hörte Dario zu, während dieser von seinem Tag erzählte, so wie sie es jeden Tag machten. Jeden Tag aufs neue musste sich Dominik eine neue Lüge ausdenken und seinem Freund von einem Tag erzählen, den er überhaupt nicht erlebt hatte. Doch er konnte ihm ja auch schlecht von einem normalen Tag im Kongress erzählen, von Eulen die die Post brachten, grummeligen Hauselfen oder Verhandlungen über magische Verbrechen. Es tat ihm weh dem Anderen jeden Tag eine neue Lüge auftischen zu müssen und das jetzt schon zwei ganze Jahre lang.

Die Tatsache, dass er seinen Geliebten belog und betrog, bereitete ihm Kopfzerbrechen. Er konnte ihm nicht die Wahrheit über sich sagen, er konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass er ein Zauberer war und das war nun mal ein wichtiger Teil von ihm. Ständig musste er alles magische verstecken, damit Dario nicht dahinter kam. Er war es leid ihn zu belügen. Er wollte den Rest seines Lebens mit Dario verbringen und wollte er ihn nicht ewig anlügen müssen. Vor allem, weil sein Liebster so fasziniert war von der Welt der Magie. Oft hatte er ihm Bücher mitgebracht, ihm gesagt, dass es nur Geschichten waren, obwohl doch eigentlich alles wahr war, was in ihnen stand. Jedes Mal, wenn Dominik ihm ein neues Buch mitbrachte, freute er sich so unglaublich und hörte kaum noch auf über Magie zu sprechen. Es schmerzte den Kleinen sehr, dass er seinem Freund vorenthalten musste, dass es all das wirklich gab. Er wollte nicht mehr lügen, er wollte nicht mehr all das Schöne vor seinem Freund verstecken. So beschloss er, es dem Anderen zu beichten, wenn die Zeit reif war. Auch wenn er sie beide damit vielleicht in große Schwierigkeiten bringen würde.

Eines Tages dann bat er Dario sich zu setzen und ihm zuzuhören, weil er ihm etwas zu beichten hatte. Der Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes ließ erkennen, dass ihn diese Aufforderung etwas beunruhigte. Ruhig sprach Dominik "Dario, es tut mir unglaublich leid, aber ich habe dich belogen. Ich wollte es nicht, aber ich musste es. Und damit, dass ich dir das jetzt sage, setze ich viel aufs Spiel." Dario blickte ihn nun noch verwirrter an und fragte skeptisch "Wie meinst du das, du hast mich belogen?" Dominik atmete einmal tief durch und erklärte dann "Ich habe dir etwas wichtiges zu meiner Person vorenthalten. Aber ich durfte dir das einfach nicht sagen. Besser gesagt, ich darf es auch jetzt nicht. Aber ich halte diese Geheimnistuerei nicht mehr aus. Ich liebe dich und du hast es verdient das zu erfahren." Sein Freund sah ihn abwartend an und Dominik fragte "Erinnerst du dich noch an das Buch, dass ich auf der Fähre gelesen habe?" Ein Nicken des Anderen.

Der Kleinere fuhr fort "Dieses Buch... es war keine Erfindung, es ist ein Lehrbuch. All das ist wahr. All diese magischen Wesen, Magie, Zauberer, all das existiert. Und ich bin einer davon. Ich bin ein Zauberer, Dario." Ein ungläubiger Blick des Anderen. Dominik flüsterte "Es ist wahr..." Darauf meinte Dario, nachdem er das ganze etwas verarbeitet hatte "Ich... Ich liebe dich und ich will dir glauben, aber du weißt bestimmt selbst, dass das schwer zu glauben ist." Er blickte ihn unsicher an, Dominik nickte. Zumindest hielt er ihn nicht für völlig verrückt. Seine Hand glitt in seine Tasche und er griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Er zog ihn heraus und zeigte ihn Dario. "Ein... Zauberstab?" Dominik nickte und richtete sich auf. Er hielt den Erlenstab nach oben und sprach "Lumos!" Ein helles Licht strahlte aus der Spitze des Stabes und erhellte den Raum. Darios Blick war an den Stab geheftet, fasziniert betrachtete er das Licht. Dominik sprach "Nox!" und das Licht erlosch.

Dario lächelte ihn an und meinte begeistert "Das ist wirklich alles wahr? Alles davon existiert? Die Bücher, die du mir mitgebracht hast, erzählen sie wahre Geschichten? Gibt es all diese magischen Wesen wirklich? Und die Zauberschulen?" Er erwiderte "Ja, es ist alles wahr. Die Welt der Magie existiert." Dario stand auf, zog seinen Freund in eine feste Umarmung und sagte "Danke, Domi. Dafür, dass du mir das gezeigt hast." Der Kleine drückte seinen Freund fest an sich und fragte "Du bist nicht böse, weil ich dir das die letzten zwei Jahre vorenthalten habe? Dich angelogen habe?" Dario hauchte dem Kleineren sanft einen Kuss auf den Kopf und meinte "Wieso sollte ich dir böse sein? Du wirst schon deine Gründe gehabt haben. Ich bin sehr froh, dass du es mir jetzt erzählt hast." Dominik lächelte, sein Freund hatte viel besser darauf reagiert als er es je erwartet hatte.

Dominik hatte sich dann zu Dario gesetzt und begonnen ihm zu erklären, warum er ihm nichts sagen durfte "Also, es gibt so eine Art Organisation, die uns alle überwacht. Hier bei uns ist das die Macusa, der magische Kongress der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. Ihr wichtigstes Anliegen ist es die Welt der Magie zu beschützen und dafür zu sorgen, dass die No-Majs, so nennen wir euch Nichtmagier, nichts von unserer Existenz erfahren. Es ist verboten No-Majs magische Dinge zu zeigen oder in ihrer Gegenwart zu zaubern. Sich der Macusa zu widersetzen kann schlimme Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen und ich habe sozusagen gerade ihre wichtigste Regel gebrochen. Das könnte für uns beide noch Konsequenzen haben." Er atmete kurz durch und fuhr dann fort "Aber diese Risiken sind es mir wert. Ich bin es leid, dich tagtäglich anzulügen, mir Geschichten über einen Tag auszudenken, den ich überhaupt nicht erlebt habe. Ich liebe dich und ich vertraue dir. Ich denke, ich kann dir vertrauen, dass das hier unser Geheimnis bleibt, oder?" Sein Freund nickte und versprach, all diese wunderbaren Dinge für sich zu behalten.

* * *

drei Jahre zuvor

* * *

Die Macusa war ihnen auf die Schliche gekommen. Dominik hatte schon seit ein paar Tagen vermutet, dass ihm jemand hinterherspionierte. Er hatte Vorkehrungen getroffen. Dario und er sollten noch heute abreisen. Er wollte mit ihm nach Großbritannien, denn dort wurde es nicht so hart geahndet, wenn man mit einem No-Maj zusammen war und ihn einweihen wollte. Dominik hatte von einem Kollegen in Kongress den Tipp bekommen, dass er heute einen Besuch bekommen sollte. Er wollte dem zuvor kommen und schon mit Dario verschwunden sein, bevor die anderen Magier bei ihnen Zuhause auftauchten. Gerade stürmte er die Holztreppe ihres Wohnhauses nach oben, als er sah, dass ihre Wohnungstür offen stand. Sein Herz blieb kurz stehen und sein Atem stockte. War er etwa schon zu spät? Das konnte nicht sein! Schnellen Schrittes ging er in die Wohnung und sah sich nach seinem Geliebten um. Doch er konnte niemanden finden.

Als er das Schlafzimmer betrat, sah er brennende Buchstaben in der Luft stehen "Wir haben Ihren Freund, Herr Zone. Finden sie sich umgehend im Kongressgebäude ein. Das wird Konsequenzen haben." Er las die Botschaft, die dort in die Luft geschrieben stand und konnte nicht glauben, dass er zu spät gekommen war. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen und seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach, er sackte auf die Knie. Sie hatten Dario mitgenommen und es war alles seine Schuld. Wären sie doch nur schon früher abgereist. Wäre er doch nur vorsichtiger gewesen. Er seufzte, jetzt konnte er nichts mehr ändern, jetzt musste er das Beste aus der Situation machen. Im Kongress war er ein angesehener Mann, vielleicht würde ihm diese Stellung helfen, das Ganze ins Gute zu wenden. Er raffte sich auf und machte sich auf den Weg wieder zurück in den Kongress. Dort wurde er sofort in einen Verhandlungsraum geführt und vor die Richter gesetzt.

"Herr Zone, Sie sind angeklagt wegen der Missachtung des obersten Regel der Macusa. Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht, einen No-Maj, unautorisiert, in die Welt der Magie einzuführen?" sprach der Richter. Dominik schluckte und versuchte sich zu sammeln, dann sagte er mit fester Stimme "Er ist mein Lebenspartner, ich liebe ihn. Ich will mein ganzes Leben mit ihm verbringen und ich will ihn nicht bis an den Rest unseres Lebens anlügen müssen. Er ist keine Gefahr. Er behält alles für sich." Der Richter erwiderte "Es tut nichts zur Sache, ob Sie glauben, dass er nichts verrät. Sie haben gegen wichtige Regeln verstoßen. Es tut mir sehr leid für Sie und Ihren Partner, aber wir müssen ihn obliviieren, so sagt es das Gesetz." Sein Atem stockte. "Nein!" schrie er entsetzt auf "Das können Sie nicht machen!" Der Andere unterbrach ihn "Und wie wir das machen können. Wir können ein solches Verhalten nicht dulden. Sie sollten lieber froh sein, dass wir Sie nicht auch härter bestrafen. Das haben Sie allerdings nur Ihrer guten Position im Kongress zu verdanken, anders wären Sie nicht so gut davon gekommen."

So wurde die Strafe vollzogen. Dominik kam mit einer Verwarnung davon. Wäre er nicht so ein angesehenes Mitglied des Kongress, hätte man ihn härter bestraft. Seinen Freund traf es härter. Darios Strafe war, dass ihm alle Erinnerungen an die gemeinsamen Jahre mit Dominik genommen wurden, er wurde obliviiert. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass Dario alles, was sie zusammen erlebt hatten, vergessen hatte, ließ Dominik Tränen in die Augen steigen. Sie hatten ihn nicht einmal mehr zu ihm gelassen, damit er sich verabschieden konnte. Als wäre der Verlust an sich nicht schlimm genug, musste Dominik nun auch noch mit dem Wissen leben, dass sein Geliebter alles vergessen musste. Sein Verlust schmerzte, doch noch mehr schmerzte die Tatsache, dass Dario jegliche Erinnerung an ihn und die Magie verloren hatte. Er fand es einfach nicht fair, dass der Kongress so entschieden hatte und ihm seinen Geliebten genommen hatte.

* * *

heute

* * *

Drei Jahre waren vergangen, seit sie ihm seinen Dario genommen hatten. Drei ganze, grauenvolle Jahre ohne ihn, ohne auch nur einen Hinweis zu seinem Verbleib. Man hatte ihm nicht einmal gesagt, wohin sein Freund gebracht wurde, nur, dass er noch am Leben war, eben ohne Erinnerung an ihn. Jetzt, wo er Dario wieder so vor sich sah, kamen all diese Erinnerungen und Gefühle zurück. Sein Herz schmerzte, wäre er ihm doch am liebsten gleich um den Hals gefallen, aber das konnte er nicht. Dafür genoss er ihr Gespräch umso mehr. Sie redeten und redeten und es wurde immer später. Irgendwann meinte Dario dann, nachdem er schon zum dritten Mal in Folge gegähnt hatte "So leid es mir tut, aber ich glaube wir müssen unser Gespräch langsam beenden. Sonst schlafe ich hier gleich auf dem Sessel ein und du musst ja schließlich auch noch nach Hause gehen." Dominik sagte, ebenfalls gähnend "Ich glaube auch, dass es langsam Zeit wird." Die beiden standen auf und der Größere begleitete ihn noch bis zur Tür. Dort verabschiedeten sie sich mit einer Umarmung und dem Versprechen sich bald wieder zu treffen. Dann machte sich Dominik auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnung und auf dem Weg konnte er einfach nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Er war so glücklich, dass Dario wieder da war. Dieses Mal wollte er vorsichtiger sein. Er wollte nicht, dass jemand dahinter kam, dass er sich wieder mit Dario traf. Er wollte ihn nicht noch einmal verlieren.

* * *

ein paar Wochen später

* * *

Die beiden waren sich wieder näher gekommen. Dominik konnte sich einfach nicht schon wieder von ihm trennen und auch Dario schien gern mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu wollen. So hatten sie sich oft getroffen und sich näher kennengelernt, wobei Dominik so gut wie alles schon wusste, was Dario ihm erzählte. Irgendwann war es dann soweit, dass Dario den Kleineren fragte, ob er mit ihm ausgehen wollte. Dominik freute sich sehr über diese Frage. Es zeigte ihm, dass der Andere seine Gefühle zu ihm zumindest nicht ganz vergessen hatte. So stimmte er freudig zu und die beiden hatten ein zweites erstes Date, wobei nur Dominik wusste, dass es nicht ihr erstes war. Wieder gingen sie zusammen in ein schickes Restaurant, hatten einen schönen Abend zusammen und Dominik begleitete ihn danach bis zu seiner Wohnung. Ihre Hände verschränkten sich und Dario sagte "Das hier fühlt sich an, als hätte ich das alles schon einmal erlebt. Wie ein Déjà-vu. Ungewöhnlich, nicht?" Dominik schluckte und meinte "Ja... ungewöhnlich."

Dann, vor Darios Haustür, umarmten sie sich fest. Als sie sich wieder von einander trennten, blieben sie noch nah beieinander stehen, sahen sich tief in die Augen und lächelten sich an. Ihre Gesichter kamen sich wieder näher, Dominiks Herz begann zu rasen. Er spürte den warmen Atem des Anderen auf seinen Lippen und als Dario dann seine Lippen auf die seinen drückte, dachte Dominik er müsste vor Glück platzen. Er zog ihn näher zu sich und krallte sich an ihn. Zu groß war die Angst ihn wieder zu verlieren, wenn er ihn jetzt nicht festhielt. Plötzlich verkrampfte sich Dario, krallte sich fest an den Anderen und schob ihn wieder von sich. Dann sah Dario Dominik tief in die Augen, der Blick des Großen wurde glasig und Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Dominik sah ihn erschrocken an und fragte "Dario? Ist alles in Ordnung? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Es tut mir leid!" Nun stiegen auch ihm Tränen in die Augen. Er hatte Angst, dass er den Anderen mit dieser plötzlichen Nähe überrumpelt hatte.

Doch dieser unterbrach ihn, begann zu lächeln und sprach "Dominik... Ich... Ich erinnere mich wieder an alles. Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich so sehr. Es tut mir so leid." Dann fielen sich die beiden Männer in die Arme, küssten sich und weinten vor Freude, weil sie wieder zueinander gefunden hatten. Dominik meinte "Das alles war nicht deine Schuld. Ich hätte vorsichtiger sein sollen. Und glaub mir, ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie dich mir noch einmal wegnehmen. Komm mit mir nach Großbritannien. Dort ist alles besser, dort werden wir nicht dafür bestraft, dass ich dich eingeweiht habe, das Ministerium dort ist nicht so streng, dort können wir leben ohne uns fürchten zu müssen." Dario erwiderte "Ja! Lass uns nach Großbritannien gehen. Wenn ich mit dir zusammen sein darf, gehe ich überall hin."

Am nächsten Tag gleich packten sie ihre Koffer und machten sich auf den Weg zum Hafen, um sofort die nächste Fähre nach Großbritannien zu nehmen.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe diese Geschichte in 2017 auf Wattpad geschrieben, also seid nicht zu hart. :D  
> Bisher habe ich leider kaum Fanfictions zu deutschen YouTubern hier gefunden, also werde ich meine alten Fanfictions hier noch einmal veröffentlichen. :D 
> 
> Danke fürs lesen! <3


End file.
